leader of the pack
by emofish
Summary: Sonfic based on the shangrilas song leader of the pack. GWHP. Rated for angst and mild language, think is overrated but just being safe. RR.


A/N- Sorry this a bit crappy but it is my first songfic. It's a great song and I'm not really doing it justice here but, meh, No-one's reviewing my other stories so I'm carrying on to try and annoy people who evidently think my work is crap lol. Anyway song is by the Shangri-las and was covered (not as well) by twisted sister. Song lyrics are in italics.

Leader of the pack 

Spoken:  
Is she really going out with him?  
Well, there she is. Let's ask her.  
Betty, is that Jimmy's ring you're wearing?  
Mm-hmm  
Gee, it must be great riding with him  
Is he picking you up after school today?  
Uh-uh  
By the way, where'd you meet him?

Ginny smiled as the 47th person that day came up to her and asked if it was true that she was going out with the great Harry Potter. She couldn't help but smile smugly at the jealous looks that crossed their faces when she said yes. She touched the ring he'd given her one more time to make sure she wasn't dreaming, no, it was real, real silver encrusted with diamonds, she'd never owned anything so beautiful or so expensive before.__

I met him at the candy store  
He turned around and smiled at me  
You get the picture? (yes, we see)  
That's when I fell for (the leader of the pack)

Ginny still remembered that day at hogsmeade where Harry had smiled at her, the swooping dizzying feeling she had felt, like she was the most special girl in the world.

_My folks were always putting him down (down, down)  
They said he came from the wrong side of town  
(whatcha mean when ya say that he came from the wrong side of town?)  
They told me he was bad  
But I knew he was sad  
That's why I fell for (the leader of the pack)_

Molly and Arthur Weasley were horrified when they learned of Harry and Ginny's relationship, both of them admired the young boy they had brought up practically as their own but they feared for the danger he put their only daughter in. They tirelessly begged both teenagers to put an end to it but they defiantly refused. The Weasley couple were beside themselves with worry and at their wits end as to what to do.

_One day my dad said, "Find someone new"  
I had to tell my Jimmy we're through  
(whatcha mean when ya say that ya better go find somebody new?)  
He stood there and asked me why  
But all I could do was cry  
I'm sorry I hurt you (the leader of the pack)_

At a loss for another option Arthur and Molly gave their little girl an ultimatum, lose Harry or lose her family. As much as she loved Harry the thought of never seeing her parents and brothers again broke her heart. She hated her parents for making her choose but deep down she knew there was only one decision she could make.

_Spoken:  
He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye  
The tears were beginning to show  
As he drove away on that rainy night  
I begged him to go slow  
But whether he heard, I'll never know_

Harry stared at her in horror when she told him it was over. She could see the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes even though he wiped his face roughly in an attempt to get rid of the wet trails down his cheeks. He looked up from the ground and smiled weakly at her.

"I guess this is goodbye then, I love you Ginny I always will"

She could do nothing but sob in reply. He leant over and kissed her cheek. He mounted his broomstick and hovered for a moment a few inches above the ground. He waved awkwardly before spinning round and flying quickly into the night, too quickly, away from the burrow and the girl who had smashed his heart into a million pieces.

_Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!_

She called out to him in the darkness.

_  
I felt so helpless, what could I do?  
Remembering all the things we'd been through  
In school they all stop and stare  
I can't hide the tears, but I don't care  
I'll never forget him (the leader of the pack)_

She leant over his lifeless body hoping that he would stir, that he would sit up and take her in his arms one last time but he remained still.

The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
The leader of the pack - now he's gone  
Fade

A/N: Again I'm really sorry about the crappiness of this fic but the little evil plot bunny wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it. I also apologise for grammar, spelling etc, I'm stupid whatcha gonna do? Also all usual disclaimer crap none of this is mine, Ginny, Harry and the Weasleys belong to J.K and the song is the Shangri-La's I think. Anyway I have to go now as I'm going to my sisters wedding this afternoon so bye.

XemofishX

P.S Read and review please This will be my 6th story up and I've only had a total of 6 reviews.


End file.
